Talk:Main Page/Archive 1
This is the Main Page. Anything you need to talk about or request for permission, you can post right here. ALTHOUGH, you may NOT ask for articles and characters to all of you. Good luck to you all. Archives: *I Main Page Organizer Will be me from here on out. And I won't change into a crazy craze like last time as you can look at the history page, you can see that it was nothing like the main page. Also, if you look at the archives...they were pretty stupid. So...with all of your permission, I'll take control and turn it into like any other things. --'Rasengan888' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 01:07, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Featured Article of the Week It should be a community thing: nominated and voted on by the community. I hope that's what's happening with this thing. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 11:58, October 5, 2009 (UTC) It's actually only chosen at random, sorry to say, Lavi. At least, I think it is. - Everyone's Favorite Idol... Mewshuji! 15:53, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :Not much of a point to this if it's chosen at random. We already have a section for that sort of thing. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 18:53, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Lavi...we really can't do community stuff now that this NF is kind of corrupted... --'Rasengan888' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 13:46, October 9, 2009 (UTC) I don't mean to be annoying to that creator but I think DNA Jutsu should be checked out.--Ahatake Noriko Kurosaki 03:54, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Head Admin Why's Ten the Head Admin again! Who said he could be!? :--Haru Mclean Namikaze will swallow your soul...| talk | ''Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn '' : I was given permission by the following users; Players, Kami, Kaze, Shein, Itachisharkak, and Seireitou. Also, your brother, Steels, relenquished it to me. Now pipe down. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 18:50, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Technically, if I were the new head admin, Ten would call for a vote. But this is too entertaining. --Cold hard steel will eat your soul... 21:15, December 18, 2009 (UTC) You can't tell me to pipe down. :--Haru Mclean Namikaze will swallow your soul...| talk | ''Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn '' Standardizing Articles Just a suggestion, but to promote higher quality of writing, and the content of articles, perhaps there should be some standards Users should adhere to when creating Bloodlines, Techniques, and Clans. While it may be a sore topic, the Mibu Clan I created does have quite a bit of content in comparison to the typical article for a Clan. Population, Profession, Training, Politics, History, its own ANBU Division. Having a minimum number of words per category, something doable such as...100 words or something could go a long ways into promoting creativity. My clan may not be the best example, but its a start. Same for Techniques and whatnot, perhaps indicating that it requires name, rank, range, type, elemental affinity, clan (if any), and a description of its abilities. Having a minimum word count, perhaps depending on the actual Rank of the technique, such as 50 for C rank and below, 75-100 for B-A Rank and 150+ for S rank or higher. And techniques over say C-Rank all must have some sort of drawback (which is the mainstay of the Naruto world. No technique is EVER absolute, they all have some sort of cost beyond the expenditure of chakra. Pein's Shinra Tensei technique could only be used every 5 seconds and those who used the basics of Tree Climbing proved highly resistant to its effects, evident by Tsunade and her Anbu when she faced Pein. Like I said, just a friendly suggestion to help get this wiki back on track. I'm not demanding this be put in place, but it is a suggestion I'm gonna put out there. Thanks and good luck. --- Illuminate Void 16:39, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :A standardization of articles will be brought up in the admin discussions at Forum:Improving NFW. In Wikia's terms, this would be a Manual of Style and a Layout Guide. The Manual of Style (MoS for short) describes writing conventions such as capitalization, as well as how to title sections and the like. This would be the stylistic standardization portion. The layout guide, as the name suggests, sets the standard of what each section would be located and standardize the name of the most general sections. This would standardize the chronology of the sections. Unfortunately, there is really very little that could be done in regards to guidelines for jutsu and the like because that is a lot of work to manage and look after. If you have further suggestions as to how to improve the wiki, it'll be great to voice your thoughts at the forum talk page. =) --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 17:58, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Hmm, then perhaps creating a few characters/clans/jutsu with the above guidelines and present them in the featured articles then? Some of the admins could also do this, since most if not all new users will be looking to them and the featured articles for the template for how to create new stuff. This way new users develop good habits from the start. But it may or may not change how old users regard their own creations. And since I brought the idea up, I'll be sure to adhere to it too. Like they say, "to be a successful leader, one must also be a good follower". --- Illuminate Void 20:14, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :::I'll make sure that the topic is discussed. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 20:44, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Soeki org I am looking for people to join the soeki organization. As either a member or commander, please find the organization and insert yourself. please ONLY MAKE YOURSELF A COMMANDER IF YOU ARE REALLY STRONG. if y are not, i will delete you and let someone replace you. if i must ask permission before making an org like this i please ask an admin to look over the org and let me kow if it is allowed or not. Tyler Brissett 20:37, February 6, 2011 (UTC) problem cannot leave message =MediaWiki 1.16.4= Please set up the wiki first. i got this message when I want to leave messageBakurayuri 12:03, May 5, 2011 (UTC) =MediaWiki 1.16.4= Please set up the wiki first. What are the rules? How do I know what to write on here if I don't know the rules? Where can I know the rules on this wikia? Jonathan (J - U - U) 19:17, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Template Hi there! Can I request to the admins to create this template: " " very much same to Naruto wiki, because sometimes it's needed. Thanks. --Ilnaruto me 16:18, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Has the infobox been messed with or something? It seems to have changed or something. --Dragonlord45 03:05, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :Thats in Narutopedia,...not here.--Shoji Kengen 03:57, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Really? Cause the narutopedia infobox looks the same while the Narutofanon infobox looks like it got messed up by something. --Dragonlord45 05:49, May 24, 2012 (UTC) = Reizu Niigata = Hey, i just finished making the leader of my Niigata clan and in the history, there's a place for him to have fought a squad of ninja which almost killed him (they all live though). If anyone at all is interested in being one of or all of those ninja, please feel free to add yourselves to the designated section in the bio. Remember though, he existed back in the time of the founding of shinobi villages, but the battle took place a good 30 years after konoha was formed. So be considerate of the age of the character you may place. Than you :) --Tyler Brissett 20:13, June 22, 2012 (UTC)